


Soldiers and Loathing

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis and Angeal finally get into Shinra Academy. Yet not even done with their first day and already Genesis had found someone he considers a rival. Will they be friends or enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers and Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change, but for now it is as it should be. Also yes this was loosely inspired by Wicked, and no I have not seen/read it.

Genesis looked at the room assignment he was holding. He was a little bit annoyed that he didn’t get to room with his friend, but he supposed he would make due… somehow. Opening the door he took in his roommate’s side of the room. Fighting back a groan seeing how everything, absolutely everything, was perfectly in place the redhead set his bag on the second bed. It was the work of a few minutes to put away his clothes and such, and once he was done he dropped onto the bed a giddy smile on his face.

A knock on the door jolted him out of his gleeful haze and he sat up abruptly to see who it was. Genesis’ first impression of the person was he was too pretty. The guy had long silver hair, and catlike green eyes, he was taller than Genesis… taller than Angeal for that matter. Sitting up Genesis tilted his head slightly, his eyes challenging the silver haired man to speak. The guy fidgeted a little before entering the room.

“I am Sephiroth. You must be my roommate.”

This guy was his roommate? Genesis looked him over again, torn between interest and flat out irritation. A sickening feeling started to creep through him the longer he looked at his roommate. Oh, he would like to ignore Sephiroth, but it was best to just get the pleasantries out of the way now. “So it would seem. I’m Genesis.”

Sephiroth looked at him almost like he was expecting more, which quickly irritated Genesis. He got up off his bed and left the room to go find Angeal. Hopefully his friend would be able to help him get into a better mood before he wrote home. His parents might not understand the snide subtext to his letters, but he had no doubt that Gillian, Angeal’s mother who he thought of as a mother, would so it was best not to chance it.

It took him a few minutes to track him down, and once he did he had to glare the people surrounding Angeal into submission before he could get close to him. Angeal smiled happily when he saw him, which made it all worth the effort. “I almost expected to find you in your room my friend.”

“I finished putting my stuff up, and was talking to some of the older students so that we would be able to find out way around.” Angeal stated in a way that made it seem obvious… which it was when Genesis looked back.

Sighing heavily Genesis shook his head and nudged Angeal’s shoulder playfully. “You are probably right to do so, though I was going to ask if you wanted to explore the areas we can now. With the information you gathered we should be able to find everything.”

Clearly Angeal approved of the idea and the two of them headed off, Genesis’ glare discouraging others from joining them. After a few minutes Angeal stopped and gave him a look. “All right Gen. What was that about?”

Genesis gave him a wide-eyed look. “What was what about?”

Angeal sighed and pulled him into a hug. “Come on, we grew up together. Don’t you think I know when something is bothering you?”

“You’re right.” Genesis sighed softly. He bit his lip thoughtfully. “I met my roommate. He… I’m not sure how to describe him, only that I do not like him…”

“Yet.” Angeal stated stopping Genesis from continuing.

Genesis scowled at his friend. “What do you mean by that?”

“You probably will like him, just not right now.” Genesis shook his head at his friend’s words as Angeal was still speaking. Now that he had been told that he would definitely not start to like Sephiroth, if only to prove Angeal wrong. Still though he said nothing and they finished their exploration in a friendly silence.

Once they got back to Angeal’s room they made plans to have breakfast together before their first classes started, after all just because they lived somewhere else didn’t mean that the two of them weren’t going to work to stay friends. Returning to his room Gen found Sephiroth at his desk writing something, but he didn’t particularly care what so didn’t pry. Instead he sat at his own desk and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper then started writing.

_‘Dear mother and father,  
There seems to have been some confusion here over rooming. Not to worry though I will rise above it because I know that’s how you expect me to respond. Unlike expectations, I am not rooming with Angeal… instead my roommate is…’_

Genesis paused writing to look briefly at his roommate. Grimacing a little he quickly turned back to his letter and continued writing.

_‘blond. Not to worry though I will deal with the problem._  
your son,  
Genesis’ 

He signed the brief letter with a flourish. Oh he had no doubt that there would be other longer letters, but now they could quit bothering him to send them ‘something, anything’. Folding it neatly he tucked it inside of his book so that he could give it to Angeal to mail home with his own letter. With that task done Genesis leaned back in his chair and tried to figure out what exactly he felt towards his roommate. After a moment an almost cruel smile touched his lips as he understood. It had made him pause because he had never felt it in such strength before, towards anyone, but there was no doubt he knew what it was. Speaking out loud he gave a name to the feeling, “Loathing…”

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Sephiroth looking at him a little confused. Not bothering to explain he grinned and moved to his bed. Sprawling out on top of it he silently considered just how he would deal with this new occurrence. Flipping his book open he decided it would be a great place to start, after all Angeal could attest to the fact he read aloud frequently.


End file.
